Goku's Time is Up
Goku's Time is Up (じゃあな みんな!!悟空あの世に帰る, Ja na Minna!! Goku Ano Yo ni Kaeru) is the seventeenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-eighth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on November 30, 1994. Its original American air date was October 2, 2002. Summary The episode begins with an exhausted Goku teaching Goten and Trunks how to properly perform the Fusion technique. He tells them that in order for the fusion to work, the two boys have to be in complete symmetry. However, Trunks and Goten look confused. Goku then asks Piccolo to help him demonstrate the Fusion Dance. Piccolo is shocked at first but eventually agrees. After demonstrating the dance, everyone watching seems skeptical about its ability to help save the world from Majin Buu. Next, it is the boys' turn to try performing the dance. Their attempt is a complete disaster with Goten making multiple mistakes. Goku tells them to try it again from the beginning, and this time, they do much better than before. Goku instructs them to keep practicing, while an impatient Bulma watches with the others. Meanwhile, Majin Buu is enjoying his freedom and destroying whatever he wants. As he is searching for another place to destroy, he begins to feel very tired and decides to find somewhere to sleep. He flies to a small town in the countryside. The inhabitants recognize him and begin to flee. As they are running away, Buu lifts them into the air and uses his Chocolate Beam to turn them into clay. Then, Buu clears the area with his Super Breath (or Flame Shower Breath) and begins to build his house. After a while, Buu finishes building his house and goes inside. He decides to clean up and takes a bath. After his bath, Buu puts on his new pajamas, uses the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and goes to bed. After sleeping for several seconds, Buu wakes up and believes that he has sleep overnight. He then flies off, excited that that fighter will appear in only one day. Back at the lookout, Trunks and Goten continue practicing the Fusion technique without breaks. Goku tries to get them to stay in rhythm, but Trunks stops and claims that the dance is lame. He asks Goku if he can see the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Goku agrees under the condition that they promise to learn to fuse afterward. They promise and Goku begins to transform. He first changes into a Super Saiyan, and then he ascends to a Super Saiyan 2. Finally, Goku powers up to become a Super Saiyan 3, his energy shaking the whole lookout and almost blowing Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo off the lookout. Having used a great amount of energy to transform a second time, Fortuneteller Baba informs Goku that his time is up. Goku says goodbye to everyone, giving Chi-Chi and Goten one last hug before he goes. He tells the others that he will find Gohan, but Videl insists that she can feel that Gohan is still alive. Goku then takes off with Baba, disappearing in the air, while Gohan trains with the Z Sword and Majin Buu continues his destruction. Quotes Trivia *In the scene where everyone is waving goodbye to Goku, Chi-Chi can be heard saying that she loves him. *Buu breaks the Fourth Wall three times: first, when going to the washroom, asking for his privacy. Second, when brushing his teeth, asking the viewers to smell his breath. The third and last time is when he is telling the viewers that he is going to sleep, despite falling asleep for only about 5-10 seconds. Gallery Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z